Bonus: cherches princesse en détresse
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Un jeune archer à la peau légèrement teintée se balade dans la forêt. Arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes après une journée éreintant avec ses amis, il profite désormais du calme profond et sincère que lui apporte la nature. Ses oreilles semblent lui rapporter des bribes de conversation. Deux de ses compagnons se sont mis à l'écart du campement. #Théltazar ?


Un jeune homme à la peau légèrement teintée de bleu se balade dans la forêt. Arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes après une journée éreintante avec ses amis, il profite désormais du calme profond et sincère que lui apporte la nature. Ramassant quelques brindilles pour le feu, il finit par se trouver avec un amas assez conséquent de bois dans les bras. Estimant ceci, il s'engagea sur le chemin du retour.

Sur celui-ci, son attention est attiré par autre chose, un bruit inattendu. Ses oreilles semblent lui rapporter des bribes de conversation. Deux de ses compagnons s'étaient mis à l'écart du campement, se tenant désormais seules dans la presque complète obscurité.

Curieux, l'élémentaire d'eau se rapprocha le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à être assez près pour pouvoir les entendre sans se faire repérer. Son ouïe perçante l'aidait beaucoup pour cela. Seulement, avec l'épaisseur de la nuit, il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer parfaitement. A cet instant précis, il aurai bien voulu avoir la même vision que son ami nain.

« Tu ne vas pas la mettre alors ? »

De sa vue presque pathétique, le jeune élémentaire essayait de comprendre à quoi cette phrase, émise par le paladin, se raccordait. De l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir les deux silhouettes. Théo était assis devant Balthazar, visiblement mal à l'aise par cette situation. Du bout des bras, Balthazar semblait tenir un tissu, sans que l'archer ne puisse réellement l'identifier. Le rire cristallin et innocent du paladin, pourtant si rare, lui parvint alors que le visage de Bob semblait figé, comme sous le choque.  
Puis, le jeune archer vit le mage se rapprocher dangereusement du paladin. La dimension que prenait cette scène était des plus étrange. Ses deux compagnons étaient décidément plus proche qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ? »

La voix du mage semblait irrité, ou tendu. Shin n'arrivait pas réellement à la savoir. Un brin d'agacement semblait la teinter mais pourtant il avait l'air heureux. Ce mélange improbable de sentiments embêtait l'archer. Tel une petite souris, il continuait d'épier ses amis. Le paladin souriait, d'un sourire devenu malsain.

« Mets là avant de râler  
-Hors de question  
-Ne m'obliges pas à te l'enfiler de force.  
-Viens. Je t'attends. »

La situation semblait quelque peu dérapé. Balthazar reculai de plus en plus à mesure que Théo se rapprochait de lui. D'un mouvement presque animal, le paladin fondit sur lui, luttant visiblement avec le mage pour le déshabiller.

Gêné par ce qu'il voyait et par l'aspect qu'il découvrait du paladin, Shin s'empressa de descendre le plus rapidement possible de son arbre. Abandonnant son tas de brindilles qu'il avait laissé au bas de celui-ci, il couru en direction de la scène qu'il avait put observer. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il découvrit un paladin griffé sur la joue et un Bob quelques peu décontenancé.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Seulement, son intervention laissa l'opportunité au paladin d'enfiler un bout de tissu rouge sur Bob.

Celui-ci pesta comme pas possible, se débattant tel un chat dans l'eau. Après les quelques explications échangées avec les deux intéressés, Shin comprit rapidement son erreur. Il fallait vraiment besoin de prendre plus de recul avec les situations qu'il observait. Dire qu'il avait ne serai ce qu'envisager que son ami, Théo voulait violer ce que lui même décrit comme étant une hérésie. Shin se sentait stupide. Il jeta discrètement un dernier regard en coin vers Bob pour voir comment il allait. Il le surprit ayant un large sourire satisfait sur le visage. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout mal interpréter. Ces deux là étaient vraiment plus proche que ce qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire ou le penser.


End file.
